Trust Me
by trinkierae
Summary: A large gathering at Rick and Michonne's is an opportunity for Daryl and Sasha's connection to grow. The day after the party, they spend a fun, interesting day together. They make the most of their time together. Things change for the two of them. Love begins for them. Daryl and Sasha don't miss the chance to take the chance to be together. AU;no ZA. Please review.


(Author's Note: I have decided to try to turn some very short stories into an inter-related series. I have never tried doing this before I have already published one, which is actually in the middle...which I didn't know at the time I wrote and published it. I have a real affinity for Alter-world, AU, non-ZA Daryl and Sasha. I hope to be able to smoothly tie them together, (the titles help with establishing the inter-relatedness I am attempting-it may be a huge miss): _Trust Me / Want Me / Tell Me / Show Me /_ _?_ (having trouble with the fifth, and last, title in the series.) I have notes for five stories, maybe six. (I look forward to any reviews anyone can give me.)

Trust Me

The five of them were wearing white...cute, sexy, white outfits. Sasha, Michonne, Maggie, Rosita, and Carol all wore white to Carl's fifteenth birthday party. They didn't actually plan it-it just happened that way. Michonne in a preciously cute short romper- perfect for her beautiful body. Maggie in a semi-revealing halter top and skirt...and killing it. Rosita wearing white jeans with a sparkly tank to match, showing off her petite, but curvy frame. Carol's linen pants and top giving a perfect outline of her trim body. And Sasha in a tea-length, low-cut, surplice top sundress that accentuated her curves and beautiful skin. They were all beautiful and sexy. The white outfits just added to their sense of family and friendship. "Great minds think alike," Maggie said, when Rosita, the last of them to arrive, did so in white.

The party was a well-attended cook-out, slash, pool party for a dozen of Carl's friends and about the same number of friends of friends. There were a few parents that attended and Carl's brother, Andre and sister, Judith. At full strength, there were about thirty-five people in Rick and Michonne's backyard. The number waxed and waned; the party went on with a good time being had by all, especially Carl and Enid, who took on the role of hosting couple. Michonne thought it was the cutest thing ever; Rick, not so much.

"They're just kids, Michonne. I don't even know if I like the idea of him having a girlfriend. He's just makin' fifteen. That's way too young to have a girlfriend. I know you gotta agree with me. Don't you? And, stop callin' 'em cute."

"Oh, Rick. They're just good friends. She's helping him make his party a success. It's not that serious."

"Well, look at how he's lookin' at her. He can't handle all that goes with the way he's lookin' at her. It is serious. For him, anyway. I'm gonna talk to him."

"No, you're not! It's his birthday, Rick. You're going to ruin it, make him uncomfortable on his birthday. You, we, can do it another time. Go. Go get more sodas, if you need something to do. Let him alone!" Michonne told Rick.

Maggie and Rosita were listening to Rick and Michonne's conversation. They both smiled and shook their heads at Rick's need to "daddy" Carl all the time, about everything. "Rick, it is normal for boys to like girls, you know, and vice versa. Carl is fifteen, not five," Maggie added to Michonne's admonishment to Rick.

"I know, that's what worries me. I was fifteen once...all hormones and no brains. But, Michonne says to let him alone. I guess I can wait 'til tomorrow to say something to him about it." He left the the three of them to do what Michonne asked.

Maggie, Carol, Rosita, and Sasha were there to help celebrate Carl's birthday, but, also to help Michonne with the party. Hosting teenagers was a lot of work; she needed her friends' help. The five of them were on top of things, with Rick, Glenn and even, Daryl helping as"go-fors", grill masters, chaperones, deejays, and so forth. The five women were determined to make Carl's party his best ever. He had all the most important people in his life there, except his mother.

Lori was a noncustodial parent, and it was for the best. She and Carl had "face-timed" and Skyped each other earlier that day. Her present, a very nice watch-FitBit style, and cash, had arrived three days before. Carl was sorry she wasn't physically there, but knew it was better for everyone that she wasn't. He was happy that his friends and family were there. The thing he was most glad to hear, though, was that Hershel, Maggie's dad, would try to stop by; Carl, like everyone else, just loved Hershel. And, he could not believe that Daryl, actually came to his birthday party. That, made his day.

Daryl was sitting on the sun porch, smoking. He had been at the party over an hour and was beginning to feel crowded. He was comfortable with the people he knew, for the most part. He knew most of the adults at the party: Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Carol; they were his family. There were parents of Carl's friends, whom he had never met. One or two of them, he had crossed paths with before. One of them, Teddy, was a fairly good friend of Rick and Michonne's. His daughter, Abigail, was one of Carl's best friends. Whether Rick liked it or not, Enid and Carl had a special friendship. The two of them spent a lot of time together, so Daryl had met her parents once or twice. The waxing and waning crowd had started to get to Daryl. And the blaring mix of hiphop, rock, and pop music had him chewing at his thumbs.

The day before, Daryl had helped Rick with a few of the things that were needed for the party. He helped get the large tent set up and up for a deejay booth, of sorts. Earlier that morning, he and Glenn ran a dozen extension cords and almost that many outlet strips for the musical equipment and outdoor fans. After helping bring out enough sodas for a small army, he was out of immeadiate things to do. He felt and looked awkward, and painfully, so; a feeling he hated. He needed to retreat. The kitchen was a refuge for him, until Michonne chased him out.

"Daryl, sweetheart, you are gonna have to go somewhere else to avoid others," Michonne teased. "We need this space, okay? I'm sorry to chase you away, but there's only so much space. And, although I love looking at your handsome face, you're in the way." She pulled him off the barstool and pushed at him from behind. "C'mon, 'Chonne, don't put me out. I don't know all them people. Let me sit over in the corner; I'll stay out of the way." Usually, Michonne could deny Daryl nothing. She loved him, thought he was a special person, would do anything for him and that feeling was mutual. She pursed her lips at a pouting Daryl. "Don't pout, Daryl. And, don't say 'Im'ma jus' go', either! You have to stay to sing _Happy Birthday_ and eat cake and ice cream. You'll hurt Carl's feelings if you don't...and Rick's...and mine, too! So stop pouting and go hang out with Glenn. Now, go!" Daryl shook his head and started out the door. He heard an exasperated Michonne mutter, "What a big baby!" as he walked outside. He looked over his shoulder and replied to her remark, "I ain't bein' a baby." The last sound he heard was a giggling Michonne.

Daryl eased his way to the other side of the pool and the vinyl tent that protected the deejay setup and went to sit in the sunroom. He was by himself, so he could smoke. He sat there alone and waiting. Waiting for something...to sing a kid's song, eat some birthday cake, watch Carl open gifts? Or, he was waiting for why he had come, waiting for who he had come for. Of course, for Carl, but really, for her. For Sasha.

Daryl liked Sasha. He was happy to see her whenever she was at Rick and Michonne's, which was often-she and Michonne were co-workers and very close friends. He didn't say so, but he was. She talked all the time and he liked that. She talked to him. Whenever they were there together, she would always have some stories to tell him, always. She would be talking to everyone, of course, about all kinds of things. Then, she would ask him a question. And, Daryl would answer. She would ask if he was hungry, she would ask about something she saw or read about motorcycles, or how he was feeling, or something she wanted to know about hunting, or something about how he camped out. Daryl had a answer for all her questions to him. He loved talking to her. He loved when she talked to him, anyway-she did most of the talking.

Daryl was expecting to talk to her during the party, but she was helping Michonne with whatever was needed for the party. When Sasha walked past the entrance to the sunroom, Daryl caught sight of her white sundress. Just a glimpse, but enough to make him realize she hadn't talked to him at all. Sasha hadn't had an opportunity to say hello to him, had not sought him out; he was not happy that she had denied him his personalized "Hey, Daryl" with it's accompanying warm smile, just for him. He was a little surprised, but his feelings were hurt. And, Daryl was thinking, that dress was doing something to him: "Damn! Hot...she is fucking hot." On her way back through the group of teens standing there, he called out to her.

"Hey, Sasha! Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Hey, Daryl. Back inside."

"Come sit wit' me. Talk to me."

"Yeah, okay...for a few minutes. I'm helping Michonne."

"She got plenty help."

She stepped across the threshold of the sunroom, giving Daryl a bright smile. "I can sit a while, but they may need me for something. Did you all ready have something to eat? I'm so ready for them to cut that cake. I love birthday cake. I'm gonna need a huge piece, after all this," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. Kids, right? Carl mus' have 'bout forty friends here."

Sasha elbowed him, "Not that many, but a lot, though. They're good kids, so it's not so bad, huh? You must be ready to go or something. You gotta stay until they cut the cake and sing _Happy Birthday._ "

"Michonne said the same thing-said I was gonna hurt Carl's feelings if I left. Carl ain't even worried 'bout me stayin' here for him to cut that cake."

"Yes he is, too! He thinks you are so cool...or dope, a boss, whatever kids say when they think you're cool...like you a bad dude, but in a dope, boss kinda way. Everybody thinks that."

"Don't play. Nobody thinks I'm cool."

"I'm not playing. He, everybody, thinks you're a badass!"

"Hmm, 'everybody' include you?"

"Of course. I think you're adorbs" she nudged his side with her body. Daryl could smell Sasha's perfume or body spray or body wash or whatever girls called the stuff that made them smell good, loft up...her scent enveloped him. He just breathed, inhaled her. He was feeling completely relaxed, no more jitters, or restlessness or awkward behavior. He felt good. He was hoping that whatever "adorbs" was or meant, it involved Sasha liking him as much as he obviously liked her.

"You not jus' sayin' that? You not tryin' to fool me, are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Sasha scrunched her face at the sudden sincerity of his query and responded with the same sincerity, "No, no. I wouldn't lie about that. You know that."

He chewed his lip and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Jus' wanted to hear you say it."

Sasha didn't know what to make of the different feel their conversation now had. She just smiled at him. "I need to go...I mean," she stood to leave, "see if Michonne needs help with anything. You want something?...food...beer...anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Go on, I'll be here. Hey..."

" Yeah?" she turned to see what he wanted.

"I like that dress."

"Oh, really? You're not just saying that?...not trying to fool me, are you?" She repeated his words back to him.

"No, I like it. A lot."

Sasha gripped the skirt of her dress and twirled around, an action that brought a smile to Daryl's face. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon, thank you! You are so sweet to say so." Sasha sacheted toward Daryl, made another, more flourished, twirl, threw her head back and laughed. "Don't sit in here all day by yourself, smoking," she told him. "I'll be back in a little while."

After their talk, Daryl wouldn't let Sasha out of his sight. He followed her into the house and sat across from the kitchen in Rick and Michonne's huge living room. She went outside to bring Rick more burgers for the grill, he was right behind her, not five minutes later. Maggie was helping Glenn help Rick with grilling the meat, so Sasha stayed to help the helpers. Daryl was back sitting on the sunporch, watching and waiting. He was rewarded for his patience.

Sasha came back to sit with him while the teenagers ate and talked and ate some more. She told him about one of the lawyers at the firm where she and Michonne worked, Michonne as an attorney-she, as a paralegal. A lawyer that was in trouble with the Barr Association. She asked him about motorcycles, again. She was very interested in motorcycles, and Daryl's, in particular. He did what he usually did, he answered her and listened to her story.

After more eating, a little swimming, and a few of the adults dancing to embarrass the younger party-goers, it was finally time to sing and eat birthday cake. Everyone gathered under the tent to sing _Happy Birthday_ to Carl. Michonne and her ladies in white, made sure all of Carl's friends had cake and ice cream. When all of the kids were set with huge servings, they turned their attention on the adults. Michonne insisted everyone have cake. "Oh, you are eating some of this cake!" she told a parent or two. "Just eat it," Carol told Teddy. "She means business. Don't get on her list 'cause you won't eat a piece of cake. You know she has one."

Sasha didn't need to be coaxed, she loved cake-birthday cake, especially. She made a point to find Daryl when the singing began and the cake was cut. "I knew you were gonna try to sneak away or something, but oh, no, mister. Come on, you," she hooked her arm around his and walked him to the tent. Daryl let her lead him to the tent where he was bestowed with a piece of Carl's birthday cake and a scoop of ice cream, chocolate, like everyone else...whether he, or they, wanted it or not. Daryl and Sasha sat on two coolers and ate cake and ice cream together. When Rick needed one of the coolers, Sasha sat with Daryl on his. They sat side-by-side, bodies touching, eating cake and ice cream. Daryl was extremely satisfied and happy that he had stayed for the cake to be cut.

After Carl's cake was cut, the party started to wind down. Everyone was pitching in to help wrap things up. Another person everyone, including Daryl, thought was cool, a badass, arrived, to the delight of everyone...Maggie's father, Hershel. He became the focal point of everyone still at the party. No one could resist being enthralled by Hershel Green-he was awesome. About five people tried to give Hershel cake and ice cream..."Daddy, eat a little piece. This cake is so good. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Maggie asked him. He told her he didn't want any kind. He finally took it when Michonne offered it to him. Hershel had just come to give Carl his birthday present, cash..."Who knows what to buy fifteen-year-old boys these days?" Hershel said. (For Carl, Rick and Michonne, too, his presence _was_ the present.) Hershel was not alone in those thoughts: Carl had over seven hundred dollars in cash and half that amount in gift cards.

When Hershel left, it was the signal that the party was officially ending, for the underaged guests, at least. It was close to nine o'clock. The party started at two p.m. It had been a long day...a great party, but a long day. Now, the hosts and their friends would be able to have a little libation...drinks, strong ones, for all of them, except Sasha. She had been gone for nearly half an hour. Again, Daryl's feelings were hurt.

Daryl stayed at Rick and Michonne's for almost another hour...it was after ten when he left. He asked Michonne, then, asked again, were Sasha was. "She said she was really tired and was going to go home. She was thinking of going into work for a while in the morning." He huffed, "On Sunday?" He was aggravated and disappointed. Michonne realized that Daryl's reaction to learning Sasha had gone, was different...for Daryl, it was very different. She looked at him for a long moment, then said, "I'll check on her, I promise-see if she made it home okay-if she hasn't gone to bed already. Don't worry."

Daryl accepted what Michonne said with a deep breath and a nod. He wished an exhausted Carl "happy birthday" and was set to leave; he got a kiss on his cheek from Michonne and a hug from a wide-awake Judith. It was well after ten o'clock. Rick had been asleep on the couch for fifteen minutes. Daryl said good night and left the home of the best people he knew. They were his family.

Michonne was more than a little curious about Daryl's reaction to Sasha leaving without him knowing. She did as she said she would: she called Sasha. Sasha had finished a long, relaxing soak. She was in a comfortable pair of sleep shorts and a tee shirt. She was sitting, cross-legged in the middle of her bed, phone on one side, laptop on the other. She was in the process of slathering on lotion, when Michonne called.

"Hey," Sasha said, answering on the first ring. "Everything okay?" It wasn't Michonne's habit to call so late, even on the weekend. She would text, but not call. Rick didn't like them talking on cell phones when they were together, especially during family times or what Michonne said he called their "sheets and skin" time. "Everything's fine. You good?" Michonne asked. Sasha replied, 'I'm fine, tired, but fine. It was a long day. The party was so great. Did Carl like everything?" Michonne answered, "Oh, yeah. He loved all of it." She laughed as she talked, "I had to walk him upstairs, he was so worn out. All three of them are passed out: Carl, Rick and Andre. My sweet Judi-cake is wide awake, though. Listen, thank you for coming, helping me out today. I really appreciated all the help. It was so sweet of you guys."

Sasha was hearing an odd tone in Michonne's voice. "Well, of course. I was happy to help. You know that. You guys are like my family. I loved every minute of it. You're welcome."

"Well, I'll let you go to bed. I'm glad tomorrow isn't a work day. You still planning on going in to the office tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a good idea earlier," she laughed, "but now, I'm not so sure. I'll let you know one way or the other. Night-night."

"Bye, now."

Sasha ended the called, finished rubbing lotion on her body and started to look at some things on her laptop. She was scrolling through when she heard his bike. "That's why she called me...to see if he was here. I knew something was up. I hope nothing happened with him and those folk he didn't know," all quick thoughts, running through Sasha's mind. She went downstairs to open the door, expecting to see Daryl with a bloody nose or cut lip; he could be impulsive and reactionary, which had meant things like that in the past. Or, maybe, just a keyed-up, restless Daryl; it had been a day filled with social activity, and Daryl didn't take to socialization naturally. "He needs to decompress, settle down. Michonne was worried, that's why she called," she thought.

Daryl was walking up the steps when Sasha opened the door. She shook her head, "You okay? Michonne just called me. I think she was worried about you," Sasha was speaking in her ususal staccato manner. She was standing on the porch now. He just stood there in silence, looking at her.

"You changed clothes...took off your dress," he found himself oddly disappointed.

"Yeah, of course. I'm getting ready to go to bed."

"Ya left and didn't tell me 'bye', he said. "I was wonderin' what happened ta ya. I asked 'Chonne, she said ya went home. Ya left and didn't say 'bye'.

"I saw all y'all, you, Rick, Glenn, Teddy, the rest of you guys, talking to Hershel. I wasn't about to interrupt y'all. I did say 'good-bye', in a general sorta way."

"Ya didn't say nothin' to me."

Sasha acquiesed to her mistake, "I'm sorry. Forgive my bad manners. You want to come inside?" she asked not sure of what Daryl wanted or needed.

"Nah, you come out. Come ride wit' me." he gestured with his head toward his motorcycle.

"Right now? You serious?"

"Yeah. Ya always askin' 'bout that bike. I know ya want to. C'mon, ride wit' me."

"Daryl, it's late. I have on shorts and flip-flops. Aren't those pipes hot? Don't I need a helmet?"

"Not that late. That's fine, jus' put your legs up on mine...c'mon, trust me."

Sasha squinted her eyes at Daryl, but didn't contradict him. She said, "Okay, yeah, sure. If you say it'll be fine, okay. Where we going?"

"Jus' a lil' ways. I'll bring ya right back."

"Let's go!" she said, excitedly.

The two of them walked the short distance to Daryl's motorcycle. He got on first and then Sasha took her place behind him. He started the bike, smooth and easy. She put her legs up on his thighs, he took off her flip-flops and slipped them over the handlebars like charms. The two of them took off into the night.

Daryl felt like the king of the road. He had no idea how having Sasha's arms wrapped tight around his waist, her body pressing into his back with her head on his shoulder, would make him feel. He felt calm and excited at the same time. He wasn't even disappointed anymore that she wasn't still wearing her white sundress. "This is way better, way better," he said to himself.

When they left the road that lead from Sasha's house and pulled onto the highway, Daryl hit the throttle and increased his speed, which elicited a sharp scream from Sasha. Daryl went from lane to lane, weaving between the few cars that were on the road. He went about half a mile, pulled off the highway onto the service drive, went through some back streets into a little wooded area; Daryl knew every inch of woods in their area. Sasha had no idea those woods were so easily accessible, there was even a little creek. He slowed to a stop but did not shut off the engine. He just idled in place a few minutes. Daryl spoke to Sasha over his shoulder, "I jus' wanted to show it ta ya." He had to speak over the idling motorcycle. "I wanted ya ta know, I come out your way sometimes. When I go out, I come over this way. I always think how close you are to this little spot."

"It's nice over here?, Daryl. I like it. I had no clue you could get over here from the road my house is on. It's looks so far away, but its really just behind the houses on my street."

"I kinda guessed ya didn't know 'cause you always think I have to go a hundred miles or something to get to some woods," he said to a now embarrassed Sasha.

"I feel so stupid. How dumb! Don't laugh at me."

"I wouldn't laugh...you ask me 'bout stuff I do. I wouldn't laugh at you."

"Thank you for showing it to me."

"...welcome. I'll take you back."

When they got back to Sasha's house, Daryl turned off the engine and gave Sasha her flip-flops. He actually put them back on for her, just as he had taken them off. He didn't want her to have to stand in her bare feet. "Be careful...don't let your legs touch the pipes," he told her. Sasha was exhausted and kinda high from the long day, the late night ride, and hanging on to a man as fine as Daryl. She gave a sleepy, dreamy sigh and told him, "This was the best thing that happened all day. I'm so glad you came to check on me, see why I left the party early. It was sweet. Thank you for that and the ride." Daryl was sensing that Sasha had, at that point, completely given over to him, she trusted him. She was still leaning into him-arms around his waist, head resting on his back. "You sound sleepy...you better go on in. I kept you up when you was already tired. Sorry 'bout that." Sasha finally unwrapped her arms from Daryl's waist. She got off the motorcycle and turned to go inside. Daryl joined her on her walk to the house. "Don't go to work tomorrow," he blurted out before he could stop himself. They both stopped walking.

Sasha yawned, "It's already 'tomorrow'. Uhh, why not? I'm not that tired."

"Stay home. I'll come back out here, we can go for another ride; a real one. You know you want to. You like my bike. Spend the day wit' me."

"I guess I don't really need to go...and, I do like your bike. Okay, I won't go to the office. You talked me out of it, or into it, whatever."

"I won't come too early. You can sleep late."

They were now standing on Sasha's front porch. Sasha did what,to her, seemed a natural thing, she kissed Daryl on his cheek. "My mama called that sugar," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind. 'Night, Sasha."

"Good night, Daryl. Hey, if you change your mind, about tomorrow, I mean, I won't be mad."

"Won't change my mind. Trust me."

When morning came, Sasha was able to sleep in. It was after nine o'clock before she was awake. She didn't immediately jump out of bed, she just lay there and thought about him, thought about Daryl. "Do I like him like that? I think he likes me like that. It was really good being close to him...even better, being alone with him. I can't wait 'til he gets here. What time is he's coming, I wonder?" As if on cue, Sasha heard Daryl's motorcycle pulling up to her house. A huge grin broke out on Sasha's face.

She was up and downstairs before he could knock. Sasha opened the door, just as he stepped onto the porch. "Good morning, Daryl. Hey," she beamed.

"Hey. You jus' gettin' up?" he asked, taking note of her sleep shorts and fitted tee from their ride the night before. No flip-flops this time, just bare feet. "You really sleep late when you sleep late." That really wasn't new information to Daryl about Sasha. Everyone who knew her, knew she enjoyed sleeping late on Sundays. He just didn't realize how late "late" was. Daryl rarely let the sun beat him up. No way he could stay in bed past daybreak. Then, just as he was thinking that seven o'clock was too late to be in bed, another thought pushed into his head: "I could, if I was in bed with her. That would be a damn good reason to lay in bed all morning, hell, all day. I gotta work on that," he thought. "Shit, I can see that ass is tight-bet that nooky is, too. Beggin' to be fucked, and fucked right...good she can't read my mind." Sasha couldn't read Daryl's mind, but she could see that the expression on his face had changed as his thoughts turned carnal. The look on his face was not lost on Sasha. "What? What is it?" she smiled at his intense gaze. "Nothin', jus'..., nothin'," he replied. Sasha gave her head a shake and said, "If you say so."

After she showered and dressed, Sasha had to have something to eat; Daryl ate with her. It was a little past ten o'clock. "It's time to eat again," he insisted. "I been up since before six o'clock. Not layin' in the bed 'til after ten." Sasha disagreed. "Nine, Daryl. It was only nine, not ten. Don't exaggerate." They ate together and talked together. Sasha told Daryl why she had wanted to go in to work, research for an important case for a new attorney at the firm. She wanted to make sure the sources for the briefs and case law were gathered and available before the actual selecting and preparing of documents began. She told him how Michonne had been the rainmaker at the firm, but started to work more and more with the two attorneys who worked with Legal Aid and the Court as support for public defenders. She talked while she ate her eggs and grits and toast. She had a second cup of coffee. When they were finished, she set the dishes in the sink and turned to go upstairs. Daryl had to comment: "I know, you gotta pee. There's a bathroom right there. Why you goin' upstairs?" he asked her. It was a typical Daryl-question. Easily asked, not so easily answered. "I need my phone; it's up there on the charger," she said. "And, I don't want you to hear me pee, god!"

Sasha was finally ready to leave. She was wearing skinny jeans with boots and a loosefit plaid shirt over a tank, a more appropriate outfit for riding on the back of a motorcycle. She was anxious to go for the ride Daryl had promised her. She knotted her shirt and asked if he was ready to go.

"You ready to go, Daryl?"

"Jus' waitin' on you," he said.

"Well, let's go! Yay!"

The kitchen had an exterior door that lead onto the carport. They stood to leave through the side door. Although Daryl knew where Sasha lived, he had never really been to her house. He had gone out to her house one day with Rick to pick up Michonne after she had stayed the night with Sasha...a night of movies and ice cream to soothe Sasha after a break-up or some such nonsense. He had asked Rick what kinda guy would "break up" with someone like Sasha. He knew she was not your average slut on the street; she was special, different. He also noticed she was beautiful and sexy, besides. He thought: "Maybe whoever it was, was an asshole...served him right to get dumped." Daryl was emphatic. "Not me," he thought. "No fuckin' way I'd fuck that up. No way."

"What's in that shed?" he asked her, gesturing toward a large shed off to one side of the house. They walked outside onto the carport...Sasha's car was parked there as usual. After turning the lock, she pulled the door closed and answered Daryl's question.

"My daddy's old truck," she said quietly. "He used to drive it on the weekends. He loved that truck."

"Can I see?"

"Uhh, yeah. If you want to. I gotta find the key to that lock, first."

Sasha went back inside. She was talking aloud to Daryl and herself about where the key was. She searched through two drawers without success. On the search through the third drawer, she found it.

"I found it! It was in the infamous 'junk drawer in the kitchen'."

"Good," he said taking the key. "I want to see your dad's truck. What make is it?"

They walked together to the large shed off to the left of the house. "It's an old Ford F-150. A really old F-150. "I don't think it will run anymore. Tyrese said to just leave it. It's been in there for almost three years, Daryl. Ooo, I'll bet there are creatures in there, too"

"Jus' 'cause it's not runnin', don't mean it won't run," he said removing the lock. "Stay back," Daryl said to Sasha, thinking of her clue that she was afraid of "creatures." He pulled the door open and waited for any animals to appear or make themselves known. When none did, he walked in with Sasha close behind him.

The shed had been well-constructed, so there were no gaps or openings to let in animals or weather. The shed had electricity and ventilation. "Your dad built this shed? He put this tarp on here?"

"Yeah, he and his friends, way back. Tyrese put the tarp on the truck after Daddy died."

"Help me pull it off."

Sasha and Daryl pulled off the grey tarp to reveal a late eighties Ford pick-up truck that had been well-maintained and pampered. It still had the sheen of a coat of wax on it. Daryl stood back and nodded. "Damn...this is sweet. Your dad took good care of this truck."

"I told you; he loved it"

"Wahn't he in the army...or something?" Daryl tried to play off the fact that he had filed away every piece of knowledge and information he had ever heard concerning Sasha.

"Was he! A captain...he loved the army, too."

"Key?

"On that little peg board thing."

Daryl grabbed the set of keys from the peg board and gave them to Sasha. "Get in. Try to start it up. Pull the hood latch, first. So I can look." Sasha hadn't been in her father's truck since before he passed away. She felt a little unsure about it, especially with Daryl there. She was actually wondering why he was interested, but didn't ask him.

She reached for the keys, then stopped in mid-motion, she pursed her lips slightly, then withdrew her hand, shaking her head, "No, you."

Daryl was quiet a moment, as he looked at her, "You sure? We can skip it."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind, really. You go ahead, start it. Try to, anyway."

Daryl walked around to the driver's side door and opened it. He pulled the hood latch, walked back around the open door and lifted the hood. He didn't see much to concern him under the hood: some corrosion on the battery cables, a little bit of oil under the engine, nothing to cause a problem if the battery still had juice and there was gas in the tank. He left the hood up and returned to the cab of the truck. He stuck the key in the ignition and tried it. There was a plaintiff whine, Daryl returned the ignition switch to it's previous position, turned it again, and the engine sputtered to life. He forced gas through the engine with the accelerator and listened to the engine. It made an uneasy whine, then sputtered a bit, then stopped.

Sasha's initial smile at hearing her father's truck running, faded when the engine died. She was beginning to feel sorry she let Daryl start it. It gave her sad feeling she wasn't expecting. He got out of the truck, closed the door and walked over to close the hood. He noticed the look on her face and said, "Jus' feelin' a little sleepy, like you was." He closed the hood, then said, "The gas may be bad. I could work on gettin' it runnin', if you want."

"You don't have to. I don't know if I want you to."

"It ain't nothin', Sasha. I won't make it worse. Trust me." He put the keys back on the peg board. They replaced the tarp, Sasha face reflecting her feelings. "Hey, c'mon, let's go for our ride," he said, as they left the shed.

After locking the shed Daryl put the key in his vest pocket. He and Sasha got on his bike to go for their second ride together in less than twelve hours. "I don't have to climb on top of you this time," Sasha laughed. He got on first and she got on behind him.

He turned the key in the ignition, stepped on the started and twisted the accelerator, "Yeah, I know." Daryl said. "Too bad."

They rode back to the little wooded area they had gone to before, they rode on the country roads and highways around the area, before they pulled into a rest area. They both needed a bathroom break. They had been riding almost two hours. Daryl was at the end of his gas, Sasha was at the end of her _end_ , and they both were at the end of their bladders. When they were set to get back on the rode, Daryl told Sasha he needed gas and Sasha told Daryl she needed food. They went to get both; gas, a little ways down the road; food, at a dog and burger restaurant that Daryl liked. The few people who were in the restaurant turned when they walked in, Daryl leading the way. They looked at Daryl; they looked at Sasha-they looked at them. Sasha was immediately uncomfortable. "Uhh, Daryl,"maybe we should go somewhere else?"

He looked back at her, at her expression. He huffed, "Why? You said you was hungry...we're gettin' some grub. You don't eat burgers or something?...you ate a 'nough to pop yesterday at Rick's. I didn't think you was eva' gonna stop eatin'. I was thinkin': " Damn, that girl can eat! She mighty tiny to be shovelin' it in like that!" He continued, "I thought: " She gon' make Rick hav' to go get som' more meat...good Michonne got that cake...for the res' of us to eat." He was making his point.

Sasha crooked her neck and wagged her head, "Haha...not funny, and, of course, I eat burgers. You sure...I mean, that it's okay?"

"Trust me. What cha want to eat?"

"Well, okay, if you say so," Sasha was hungrier than she was uncomfortable. "You gonna eat, too. Right?"

"Yeah, Im'ma eat, too," he snorted.

She tip-toed a bit and craned her neck to look back into the kitchen, and asked Daryl in a half-whisper, "What they got?"

He laughed at her complete change in demeanor, "They can fix whateva' you want."

Before they had finished their late lunch, Sasha was laughing and talking to everyone there. She was relaxed, happy, and full. All three made Daryl very happy. He was enjoying their day together, more than he expected. Daryl couldn't have imagined, not in his wildest dreams, he'd be at the end of an all-day date with an exceptionally beautiful woman. Not the woman most would expect him to be on a date with, not the woman anyone would have picked to have picked him, not the woman who had him thinking all kinds of nasty, impure, sexual thoughts, not the woman who made him wonder, had him asking himself, how long should he wait before he told her he wanted to fuck her-'cause he did, bad.

When she was finally through eating, and, talking, Daryl asked, "You ready to get back? I know you got stuff to do, got work tomorrow."

"I guess so," she told him. "I have to go in early to do what I should have done today."

"You tryin' to make me feel bad for keepin' ya from goin' to work like you planned.?" he asked.

"No. No, I'm glad I didn't go. I wish we didn't have to go, now. But, I gotta. You, too. Huh? I'm sure you've got somewhere to be...somewhere to go, besides riding around with me."

"No, I'm the one asked you, remember? I ain't got no where else to be. Let's go."

Sasha took one last sip of her iced tea, and nodded, "Yeah, but I gotta 'go' first."

Daryl shook his head, "You always gotta pee."

When they were back on his bike and headed back to her house, Sasha was thinking about the day and what she should say when they got there. She had her arms wrapped around Daryl's waist and her chin resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, she thought, she had seen many people ride double on motorcycles _without_ the passenger's arms around the driver's waist. She was now feeling a little embarrassed and a little obvious, too-obvious about her attraction for Daryl. She tensed and put space between her body and his. Daryl was immediately aware of her change of position. He pulled over. "You okay? You not feeling sick or nothin'?" he asked, now thinking that riding on the back of his bike was too much with the big lunch she had eaten.

"No. I'm good. Why'd you stop? I'm fine."

Daryl turned his head to look at Sasha over his shoulder, "No, you not. You got stiff, raised up off my back. What?"

"Just trying to give you some personal space. I was laying all over you."

Daryl paused a moment and shook his head. He turned back around, ready to get back on the rode. His impatience with Sasha's comment, evident. "Don't mess around and fall your ass off a here," he said. "Hold on."

Sasha didn't worry anymore about "personal space." She wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist and again, laid her head on his back. The rest of the way to her house, there wasn't enough space between them for a sheet of paper.

Finally back at her house, Daryl and Sasha sat on the steps next to each other. It was getting late, the sun was getting low and the air was cool. Sasha took off her boots and rubbed her toes through her socks. After a few moments, she removed them, as well. She sat close enough to Daryl so that their thighs touched. She was talking about their long day and her long day to come. She was talking about Carl's party the day before as she was checking her phone calls and texts. Daryl just listened. "I know you're not hungry, but you want something to drink?" she stopped talking to ask him. Daryl didn't want tea, or Coke, or beer. He was feeling a lot of things about a lot of things. He was mostly feeling turned on by the woman with whom he had spent the day and was now sitting flush against him-smelling good, looking good, feeling good. He had the beginning of a hard-on in his pants; a fact, he was hoping to keep to himself.

Daryl was looking for a way to say good-bye that would tell Sasha what he thought about spending the day with her. He wanted to tell her it was the best day he had had in a long time, maybe the best day he'd ever had. His reticence was of no consequence, Sasha was more than willing to tell him what she thought of their day together.

"Daryl, I had a great time today. It was wonderful. You really know how to show a girl a good time," she laughed. "I loved it, all of it. Thank you."

"Welcom'...thanks for comin' wit' me. It was...good. You had fun, right?"

"Yes, too much fun." Sasha's phone alerted, she saw that it was Michonne. She smiled and took her eyes off Daryl to read the text. While she was trying to answer, Daryl walked closer to her, "You want to come wit' me again?" he asked as he advanced. Sasha was walking backward and trying to text, also. "Sure, of course. When?" she said to a very close Daryl. He advanced another step or two on a distracted Sasha. He got close enough to her so that her breasts were grazing his chest when she moved. "You listenin' to me or textin' Michonne's nosy ass?" She looked up at him. He was in her personal space in a personal way. When she raised her head, he lowered his. "This what I call 'sugar'." Daryl kissed Sasha lips softly, but with firm pressure. It was perfect. He let her decide whether to deepen their kiss. She pulled at his lips with her own slightly opened. Daryl did not need another invitation, he slipped his tongue between Sasha's parted lips and sucked at her now fully opened mouth. She moaned and tried to breathe in. She put both her palms on Daryl's chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around Sasha's upper body and crushed her into his chest. He enveloped her in his arms. She was standing on her tip-toes and Daryl was holding her nearly completely off the floor.

After kissing her until she was breathlessand moaning and he was panting and growling-until her head was spinning and his dick was painfully hard, until she was weak in the knees and his hands had burned prints through her jeans onto her ass, Daryl released her mouth from his own. He dragged his lips along the outline of her jaw and kissed her neck, soft and sweet, without the urgency of the moments before, but with the same intensity.

He reluctantly spoke, "You got soft, sweet lips, Sasha. I can't believe how soft, how sweet."

Sasha was embarrassed by her reaction to Daryl's kiss. She thought: "He made me wet my panties...If we fit like this just kissing, standing up, out on a front porch, oh, my god...what about...oh, my god!"

"Daryl, let me breathe a minute...I can't breathe...or move...or think. What happened to my phone?"

Daryl had taken her phone before he took her in his arms; her phone was in his back pocket. He took it out and gave it to her. "Oh. There it is. Thanks," she said into his chest. He lifted her chin and pulled her gaze up to his own. "Welcome," he said and kissed her lips again.

Daryl felt the spanse of space and time between them vanish. It was as if they were standing, together, in forever-no before, no after, just always. Always the two of them...always her, always him, always them.

"I gotta go over to Senoria tomorrow, okay?" He said it as though he needed her opinion, her approval, her permission. There had been a paradigm shift, for both of them. He talked, she listened. "I gotta help this guy build a bike, get started, anyway. I already said I would. You got work all day, right?" Sasha just nodded. Daryl continued talking; Sasha was virtually speechless. She was afraid if she started talking, she'd ask him to stay; she was trying to avoid that.

"I won't be back 'til late, probably," he said. "I got a bunch a shit to do next day, too-at the shop. You know how to get over my way, don't you?"

"M'hmm."

Daryl rubbed Sasha's upper arms. "Don't make me come get you. Come."

Sasha nodded.

"When I get back tomorrow night, like I said, it'll be late, you got work...so Im'ma be expectin' to see you the next day. Not gonna hav' to com' lookin' for you, am I? You listenin'?"

"I am. No."

"Good. I better go, so you can go to bed." They kissed a lingering kiss of passion-long, slow, and deep. A kiss that held new meaning...anticipation...longing...desire. It was not the same world it was that morning for them.

"Daryl, you can change your mind if you want. I won't be mad. I understand."

"Hell, no. I ain't changin' my mind. Fuck that. It don't work like that, not wit' me."

"You promise?" Sasha asked.

"Promise...trust me."

End

(Sasha and Michonne's text conversation)

M (Michonne): Are you at home? Go to the office today?

S (Sasha) Yes at hm. No to wrk.

M: Got a question for ya...did Daryl come there last night? NTK...

S: Yes

M: What!? (open-mouth emoji!)

S: (smiley face emoji) We went for a ride.

M: Sasha, stop playin'

S: For real

M: No shit?! On his bike...together...at the same time!?

S: Yes

M: OMG! (fainting emoji). You know you can tell me go to hell, MYOB, f**k off, whatev, but gotta ask he there right now?

S: Yes with me all day

M: OMG!, Sasha, tryin to stay calm...did he stay at your house last nite?

S: No...He says hey...and stop being nosy. LOL

M: LOL! Tell him hey...and he knows I can't help it!

S: You were right. Sweet, chk Special, chk Softest heart, chk

M: I knew it...way back, he kinda told me he tried not to think about you. Strange, huh? He knew too? (smh, mouth wide open, tears.)

S: Me, too...idk, it's a little weird, but so nrml, natrl...yk?

M: Yeah, I get it. Sooo happy for both of you. When I tell Rick, he may cry. lol. (happy face emoji, crying emoji). When he leaves, CALL me! xoxo

S: K (heart emoji)


End file.
